Fix Me
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: Driven to the edge of insanity, Kairi waits. But what if all this waiting has tipped her over the edge? And what if Sora comes back and sees her, only to find that she's lost herself? Can he bring her back? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Only this story. ~ DHD**

* * *

><p><em>Beneath all the smiles, beneath all the laughter, there was a girl with a broken heart. She longed for him to come fix it. Every day she put on a fake facade of happiness, hoping that if she just ignored the feelings it would just go away. He had been gone for so long after all. People couldn't see past the exterior. And it hurt. The girl longingly wished for him to come and hold her, to tell her everything would be alright. Wished for he that told her she was beautiful, despite feeling like the ugliest girl in to world. But he never came.<em>

_And something snapped in her one day and she couldn't take it anymore. The seemingly strong girl crumbled. The girl who had it all together fell apart._

_She turned cold. Desperately cold. Even on the hottest of days she shivered._

_Dark. Obscurely Dark. Her mind was black and foggy; her thoughts clouded and muddy._

_Empty. You could look into her eyes and see right through her; she became an empty shell without a soul._

_Fading. She was wasting away, waiting desperately for him._

_Dying. Drowning in her own misery; falling deeper and deeper into a pit of despair._

_And finally, her sanity leaves. Packed its bags and leaves the cold, dark, empty girl with nothing but her shell of a body._

_She now waits by the ocean day after day. Looking out over the crashing waves as if waiting for something -or someone- just to show up on the horizon._

_The horizon._

_How she used to love seeing the sunset on the horizon. The beautiful pinks, oranges and reds all splayed across the peaceful blue water, as if the sun had just dropped paint into the sea. She loved watching the large shining orb that was the sun sink down lower and lower, taking all the pretty colors with it. She loved seeing the stars peek out one by one and see the silver moon smiling down on her. But now, she could no longer see it. The world was cold and grey to her._

_Day after day, playing with the sand, sifting it through her fingers, watching each grain of sand fall on her faded pink dress. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hummed to herself. She kept herself company now, talking only to the voices in her head. Not that she would hear anyone talking to her anyways. She was lost in her own little world. Everyone had abandoned her, giving up hope on the now-deemed-insane girl. Her vibrant lilac-azure eyes had become a light gray, as if dust had settled on the colors. Her velvety red hair all tangled, many a comb broken to try and help it. Her skin, which used to be pale white, became much darker due to the fact that she spent all her time on the beach._

_Her memories were all a blur. Rushing images in her mind. She couldn't recognize faces anymore, nor remember why she sat on the beach. But she stayed anyways. Because something inside her told her to. She felt like she was forgetting something important, but try as she might, she couldn't remember it. _

_According to everyone else, she was a mysterious lost cause. No one had a clue what had happened to their Princess. Only thos__e closest to her knew. Knew of the heartbreak and turmoil that had been going on inside this girl. They knew that all this waiting and not knowing drove her off the edge and she was falling deeper and deeper into insanity day by day._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Is it good? Bad? anything? Constructive critisicm is appreciated! Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes! Im currently on summer vacation and had an epiphany while sitting in my room listening to music. This is my first multi chapter story! :) R&amp;R<strong>

**Water and gigles,**

**DHD :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe! Second Chapter! Woohoo! **

**I just got back from camp, and I wrote this chapter there. Insomnia is good inspiration.**

* * *

><p>Sora smiled as he stepped off the Gummi Ship onto the Destiny Island hangar. It had been four years since he had been home. Four years since he'd talked to Kairi. The heartless attack had been so threatening and extreme that there was never any time to write or call. His time was filled with exterminating the heartless and saving the Worlds. But every waking moment he had, he thought of her. He couldn't wait to look into her beautiful lilac-azure eyes - the same eyes he loved and fell in love with. He couldn't wait to hear her voice - her sweet, velvety voice that reminded him so much of the softest silk. He smiled fondly at her memory and continued his trek to his hometown.<p>

"Home. Finally home!" stated a quiet masculine voice from behind Sora.

"Yeah, Riku! Can you believe it? Four long years away from home." he sighed.

Riku smirked. "You mean four looong years away from Kairi."

Sora rolled his eyes and ignored Riku's teasing as they continued on through the Gummi Hangar. They made their way through the many underground tunnels until finally reaching the exit, which let them out in the center of a shopping district. Taking a deep breath of the fresh afternoon air, he caught the aroma of freshly made cinnamon rolls from the bakery nearby. His stomach growled.

"Can we can stop by my place for some food?" pleaded a hungry Sora. "I'm starved. And I'm sure my mom would love to see us, too."

"I guess we can." Riku replied, checking his watch. "It's only 6:30 in the afternoon."

"That'll leave us with enough time to find Kairi!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping his hands like a little boy.

Riku lauged at his best friend's enthusiasm. Even through thick and thin, Sora never failed to smile and make those around him smile also.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" cried Sora, suddenly a few feet ahead of him. "Race you home!"

Riku chuckled darkly, jumped up and catapulted himself off the nearest light pole to get ahead, terrorizing some innocent bystanders as he landed dangerously close to them.

"Eat my dust!" he turned and called back to Sora,before breaking into a run.

Sora stared at his silver-haired friend in shock, watching as he ran through crowds, weaving his way towards Sora's house.

"You wish!" cried Sora, recovering from his suprised stupor. "I'll make you swallow those words!"

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kairi sighed to herself as she strolled down the shoreline of the beach. The sun was just setting, laying out its colors on the blue water in front of her. She hummed softly to herself as she she stopped to sit on the curved trunk of the old Papou tree, that was sanded down from years of use. She propped herself up on its worn-out trunk and proceeded to swing her legs back and forth. She watched the pendulum- like movement of her feet before once again fixating her gaze on the quickly fading sunset before her. She watched as the sun sank lower and lower, pulling its colors with it until it was gone - exposing the twinkling stars and the silver moon.

She began to hum softly to herself. A song that she remembered about dreams, wishes and the heart. She was beginning to forget this song too. She sang it everyday, to help her remember, but to no avail. She could hardly even remember why she was on the beach in the first place. But she remembered that she was waiting. She was waiting for someone - yes - someone with beautiful cerulean blue eyes. A boy. A boy with beautiful blue eyes. She couldnt remember his name though.

_I'll give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'. _Her eyes widened as she heard a masculine voice. It was a memory. Somehow, somewhere, she had forgotten about this boy once long ago, and had remembered him and this was the hint he gave her. But she had forgotten again. She heard laughter - _his_ laughter. But who was he? Kairi shook her head, her crimson tresses hitting her in the face. No. It was probably just one of her many faded childhood memories. A tear slid down her cheek as she started to cry. She never bothered to wipe them away anymore, as they were always there.

"I'm breaking more and more each day." she whispered into the wind. "Everyday I'm losing bits and pieces of my heart." She buried her head in her hands and let the hot tears fall.

_Please_, she pleaded inwardly. _Please, someone come fix me. _

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sora's mother had been surprised to see the two boys, smothering the both of them with hugs and kisses. While ensuing many questions about their journey, she baked the boys her Worlds-famous casserole, which both Riku and Sora devoured happily. After stuffing themselves full and thanking Mrs. Strife, they excused themselves and headed out the door, but not before more hugs and kisses from Sora's overjoyed mother.

Sora walked down the streets of his hometown with a full stomach and a spring in his step. He was ecstatic to see Kairi again. His gravity-defying, brown hair bounced with every step he took, and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. He scoped out the town with interest, as if never having been there before. He stopped every now and then to look through a window into a store or walk into a bakery. Riku trailed behind him, chuckling at his best friend's youthful antics.

"Riku!" Sora called out, examining the busy town around him. "This town is smaller than I remember."

"Maybe because you grew? Or maybe because they decided to put up some new buildings?" Riku suggested, spying some bulldozers and caution signs.

"Hmm... Maybe. I never did pay attention to - oof!" Sora collided with a brown-haired girl, and knocking her over in his attemt to recognize the town.

"Ohmigosh!" cried the girl frantically, waving her arms. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was go -"

"It's totally fine." Sora interrupted, holding out his hand for her. "Just be-" Sora stopped mid-sentence when he recognized the girl's face.

"Selphie?" came Riku's voice, filling in for Sora's stunned silence.

"The one and only!" Selphie stood and laughed. "Riku! Sora! You guys are back!"

"We got in just this afternoon." replied Sora, recovering from his shock.

Selphie smiled and hugged both boys. "Well, I'm late for work so I gotta go. Catch you later, 'kay?" She turned to leave.

"Wait, Selphie!" Sora stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Kairi is?" Sora questioned, eagerly awaiting the answer.

At this, Selphie's face fell and a glimmer of a tear could be seen in her eyes.

"She's... at the beach." She replied, eyes downcast.

"You're the greatest, Selph!" Thanked an overexcited Sora.

"Wait, Sora!" Selphie called out, grabbing Sora's wrist as he turned to leave.

She hesitated. "You... should know..." She sighed. "Kairi's not herself."

The boys exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked cautiously.

Selphie let go of Sora's wrist and gave him and Riku a sympathetic look. "It's hard to explain. I think you should just see for yourselves."

Upon hearing this, Sora sprinted as fast as he could to the beach, Riku trailing along not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh... this was so hard to write! I don't even know why. Constructive criticism appreciated. Sorry if there is any grammatical or spelling mistakes. If you loved it then, great! I didn't really feel this was my best piece of work, but hey, im an amateur. Read and Review! <strong>

**Love and Clouds**

**- DHD :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora sprinted through the beach path as fast as his feet could carry him. He had long ago lost Riku from cutting through crowds and going through shortcuts only he knew. But he could care less.

_She's not herself. What does that mean? _His mind whirled with the possibilities of what could have happened. His heart raced - not just from his sudden adrenaline rush, but from worry. Sora followed the shoreline until he reached the steep bridge leading up to the Papou tree. His eyes widened as he heard a sweet voice - _her_ voice. He could hear her singing to herself. A song that they had learned from one of the princesses.

Sora ran up the little bridge onto the little plateau that held the tree. There, sitting on the tree, was his red-haired beauty. But as she turned to face him, he was torn apart. It was Kairi - yes - but at the same time it wasn't. Her once vibrant violet-blue eyes were now a lifeless dull grey. Her once beautiful straight crimson hair was now bleached by the sun and hopelessly entangled.

"Oh." she exclaimed softly, eyes widening. "You... seem so familiar to me."

Her voice - once sweet, happy and musical - was now laced with sorrow and pain, like she had been through a great ordeal and came out hopeless and tired. The thought of her going through so much anguish pained him.

"Yeah." He choked out. "I'm Sora. Remember?" He was close to crying now.

"Oh!" Kairi's face lit up, and the sight gave him the least bit of hope that she would remember. "Sora. You're name starts with the same letter."

At this, Sora was confused.

"Same as who?"

She acted as if she hadn't heard and examined him closer. "Your eyes - they're the same color as his, too." She stared at him curiously, and lifted up her hands as if to touch his face.

Sora let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and reached out slowly to take her hand. But before he could, she quickly retracted it. Her sudden movement startled Sora. He stood there, mouth agape, with his hand outstretched - grasping nothing but air. Kairi eyes bore into his as she cradled the hand he almost touched. She seemed to be deep in thought, like she was trying to remember something. She blinked and her expression was turning into one of recognition.

All of a sudden, Kairi fell to her knees clutching her head causing Sora to panic. His reflexes caused him to drop down and catch the rest of Kairi's body before it hit the ground. He stayed there, hot sand burning his knees, holding her.

"My head... It hurts!" She complained, her face twisted in pain.

"It's okay. You're okay!" Sora comforted, though he wasn't even sure if she would be.

He held the moaning girl in his arms - his heart torn to pieces at the sight and feeling helpless for not knowing what to do. He held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she passed out from the pain.

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

_"Kai, me and Riku have to leave agian."_

_"But you just got back!"_

_"I know, and I'm sorry."_

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Kairi woke up with a start, knocking her pillow off the bed she was laying on. She looked around, realizing that she was no longer on the beach. She was in an unfamiliar room. A boy's room, from the looks of it. Her eyes fell on a sleeping form on the ground beside her. She smiled as she recognized it as the nice boy that she saw from the beach.

_Did he bring me here?_ she wondered, staring at his face. He was familiar, she was sure, but she just couldn't remember. She sat there on the bed, covers twisted around her ankles, trying to remember her this boy was.

The boy stirred, rolling over onto his side. Kairi chuckled at the sight of is unkempt, brown hair sticking up in all directions. She threw the covers off and swung her legs around the side of the bed, accidentally hitting the boy's back.

The boy - Sora, as she remembered him introducing himself - was startled awake and was up on his feet in a flash. A white, strange-looking sword materialized in his hand with a burst of light, as he looked around the room for danger.

Kairi was rather amused with his performance and burst into a fit of giggles. Sora realized that he had been tricked and laughed along with her, making his sword disappear with another flash of light.

"Good morning to you too, Kai." he said, eyes twinkling.

Kairi abruptly stopped giggling as she remembered something. _That's what the boy in my dream called me._

Sora looked at her intently, wondering if something was wrong. He rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, hand over hers.

"Hmm? Oh, yes! I'm fine. Just... thinking." She said smiling up at him. "Uh.. where am I?" she asked.

"My room." he replied sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind the mess. I haven't cleaned in ages."

Kairi giggled and smiled at him in response. "Oh, I don't mind. I think it's very nice here."

She looked around at the pale blue walls and decal-sticker stars. A small picture on the nightstand caught her attention. A picture of three teenagers - two boys and one girl. She looked closely and recognized Sora. A closer examination made her realize that the girl in the picture was none other than herself.

A memory flooded into her mind.

_"C'mon guys! It's a beautiful day out! Time to go to the beach!" Sor__a exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. _

_"Sora, pipe down! Not all of us can share your enthusiasm."_

_Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys." he said, chuckling nervously._

"This is when we went to the beach." she whispered to herself. _But is Sora the guy I was waiting for?_

"Wadja say?" Sora asked, leaning in closer to her hoping to hear.

"Uh... nothing..." She mumbled, placing the picture back on the nightstand.

Sora stared at her with doubt in his mind, but didn't push the matter further. He shrugged and turned to relax on the bed with his head against the wall, watching her. Kairi put the frame back on the nightsand as a massive wave of pain shocked her brain. She clutched her head and fell to her knees as Sora jumped off the bed and rushed to her side. Besides the ringing in her ears and the soft, comforting words of the brown-haired boy beside her, she heard a voice in her head.

_Leave. Now. _It ordered, instilling a sense of fear into her as she found she no longer had control of her movements. She stood up, pushing Sora away. Without so much of an explaination, she ran out the door, leaving Sora standing there, dumbstruck. Tears threatened to spill as he could faintly hear the slamming of the front door as Kairi escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>whoa. I havent updated in FOREVER. I can't belive that I finished this chapter! Took me a while, and I finally got over my writers block. Haha.<strong>

**So, whaddya think? hahah Who is the mysterious voice in her head? And why can it command her? What does all this have to do with Sora? Find out in the next chapter of _Fix Me_! Heheh I added the little cliffy there... you never expected it! Rate and Review! **

**Love you all,**

**DarkHairedDreamer**


End file.
